A Descendant from Heaven
by Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg
Summary: This is the sequel to my story 'The Black Hawks Patroling week! I have not written it in dialogue! Please read and review! A Brunette from heaven descends on earth.Find out who that it!
1. Chapter 1

The Descendent from Heaven  
Chapter 1: The Emerald Green Eyes

**Disclaimer:**Minna! This is the sequel to my story 'The Black Hawks Patrolling Week'! I don't own own 07 Ghost but this story is mine so please review! I did not write this story in the dialogue, sorry! ;p

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A beautiful day has come again in the 1st district of the Barsburg Empire. The busy upper classmen to the noisy slums, all were enjoying the morning with full pleasure.

On the other hand Teito and Labrador struggle in the Houburg Fort Prison. "Teito, daijoubu?" Labrador asks a tired Teito who replies "We will get out of her soon, we will!". Teito and Labrador were in the prison for 2 days and were being tortured by Hyuuga continuously. While Teito and Labrador were talking, Hyuuga entered the prison cell with a playful look. "If you would have co-operated with us then you would not have been here, Teito-kun." Hyuuga said. Teito calmly answered "I have no intention to support a fallen god!" this enraged Hyuuga and so he kicked Teito on his face saying "Well, I should have expected a slave to be a slave always. Ayanami was wrong in showing pity on a runt like you. Now suffer." Saying this Hyuuga left the cell. He went straight to Ayanami's office. "The runt…" as Hyuuga said this Ayanami gave him a death glare, Hyuuga gulped and then said "Teito I mean has refused to listen. Aya-tan, what should we do?". "Bring him to my room now. It seems I have to talk to him myself." Saying this Ayanami left the room. Hyuuga was a little scared of how Ayanami was talking but he admired him at the same time. Hyuuga went back to the Prison cell to bring Teito.  
He entered the cell and opened Teito's chains keeping his handcuffs on and then drags him by his hair to Ayanami's room and then throws him on the floor in front of Ayanami.

"Teito Klein, I wont exaggerate this topic much and come to the point. Teito Klein, join the Black Hawks once again and help us destroy the empire." said Ayanami. Teito looked up quietly and then sat up and looked at the floor "and why should I help you, the one who killed my father, Father and Mikage?" said Teito with rage in his eyes. "Well, you wouldn't want Profe to get hurt, would you?" saying this Ayanami opens a round screen with his Zaiphon and shows Teito how Hyuuga is torturing Labrador. "Well?" asked Ayanami. Teito started sweating and was confused.

Suddenly, a knock came on the door, "Come in" said Ayanami and a tall man with brown hair and wearing glasses came in. The man said "The church men have infiltrated the fort, Sir!" hearing this Ayanami immediately rushed to the Black Hawks office. As Ayanami was leaving the room he told the other officer to lock Teito up again. After Ayanami left, the tall man came beside Teito and asked "are you alright Teito-kun?" Teito who was shocked at the officer calm demeanor and look at him in shock. "Castor?" said Teito in shock. "Yes, its me! The church has formed an alliance with the princess to save you and Labrador." Said Castor. "Is Frau with you?" asked Teito. "yes he is." Castor said with a smile. Teito felt relieved to hear this. "We have to escape immediately, come on Teito!" saying this Castor picked up the wounded Teito and ran out of the room. "What about Labrador?" asked Teito. Castor smiled and said "Hakuren will take care of that!"

At the prison, Hyuuga was torturing Labrador unknown to the church's infiltration. Suddenly, a blonde youth with his hair tied loosely to one side and has purply eyes and wearing splendid clothes comes in. He orders Hyuuga to stop what he is doing and hand Labrador to him. Hyuuga says "I cant do that. I trust no one except Ayanami. I will praise you for coming so boldly towards me and acting all royalty, Hakuren-kun." and gives a wink. Hakuren silently whispers "Darn it!"

While Hakuren confronts Hyuuga, Ouka confronts her father in his chamber. Wolfram says "My sweet daughter, how I would have loved to hand over the throne to you but now I have to kill you. Sob Sob". Ouka angrily says "I don't want to inherit the throne! Stop your daughter loving father drama! I know that you would have assassinated me sooner or later! I don't want to be the queen! And most of all I don't want to be called your daughter!" tears come out of Ouka's eyes. Wolfram says "What a nice speech!" and claps. Ouka enraged attacks her father with her zaiphon.

While Ouka confronts her father, Ayanami confronts Frau while going to the Black Hawks office. "Long time no see, Verloren!" says Frau smirking. "Indeed, two days is a very long time, Zehel." said Ayanami. "Well, what did you say? You will take everthing precious to me away from me, huh?" said Frau mockingly "Its seems you destroyed your own love yourself!". Enraged by Frau's words Ayanami says "I don't want to hear that from someone who reaps on innocent living souls!" saying this he unsheathes his sword and attacks Frau.

While all this is happening at the Houburg Fort, a brunette girl with long hair with a build similar to Teito's walks through the 78th slums of the 1st district. She walked like she has not walk for a long time. She comes to an edge of a cliff and looks up with her emerald green eyes. She says "The human world is such a disgusting place. My father has yet to perfect it.". She walks away after saying this and then looks at a black stone on her locket and caresses it. "I wonder what Verloren is doing right now…." said the brunette and disappeared into the slums.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: How was it?  
Brunette: I sound so arrogant! When will my identity be revealed?  
Me: Not now atleast.  
Brunette: Awwwww….  
Me: Well, the next chapter will be coming sooner than the next chapter of the 07 ghost manga!  
Brunette: Yeah yeah!


	2. Chapter 2

A Descendant from Heaven  
Chapter 2: Where Love cannot reach!

**Disclaimer: **Sorry for the late update! My school work has dragged all the zaiphon out of me! I do not own 07 ghost but I completely own this fic! Enjoy! Thanks for your review and continue reviewing! **^_^**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Houburg Fort, chaos has struck as the church members in attempt of saving Teito and Labrador confront the Black Hawk members.

In front of the Black Hawks Office, Ayanami confronts Frau who was surprisingly waiting for him. Their conversation lasted for a very short time and the blood shed started.

Ayanami attacks with his sword wrapped with zaiphon which was of the colour red due to increase of bloodlust. Frau on the other hand uses his buckles to attack. Frau creates a huge ball of blue zaiphon and throws it towards Ayanami. Ayanami cuts the ball into half with his sword and keeps heading towards Frau. Frau keeps throwing zaiphon balls at Ayanami and Ayanami keeps cutting them into half. Frau gets tired of using so much zaiphon and decides to change into his ghost form when suddenly Ayanami appears from the back and almost hits Frau's neck when a figure with brown hair and emerald eyes stops the attack with a sword.

Frau calls out "Darn Brat?"

Unfortunately, its was not Frau's darn brat but a female figure in front of him with long brown hair and emerald eyes and a build similar to Teito's. Height of the girl was taller than Teito(ofcourse!).

Ayanami asks "Who are you?" as his eyes widened.

"Do I really need to tell you? Cant you tell by looking at my face?" the Brunette asks.

"But you are supposed to be….! Ayanami pauses in shock.

While this is happening, Hakuren seems to have trouble with fighting Hyuuga. Hyuuga keeps attacking while Hakuren keeps dodging. Hakuren gets almost no chance to fight back. Hyuuga keeps hitting the prison walls and Hakuren keeps dodging.

Labrador, who was lying on the prison floor unconscious all this time, slowly opened his eyes. He heard Hakuren fighting and decided to help. Hyuuga on the other hand kept attacking as he was having fun torturing the poor Hakuren and making him endlessly dodge his attacks. Suddenly, a flower comes in front of Hyuuga and shines. As Hyuuga is shocked at the shining flower, Labrador smiles. Suddenly, there is a huge blast in the prison blowing Hyuuga away. Hakuren runs carrying Labrador on his shoulder.

While this happens, Ouka is in her Father's chamber. She is already defeated by her father's zaiphon attacks and lies unconscious on the floor. Wolfram thinks she is dead and kicks her several times to make sure of that.

Wolfram says in Ouka's ears "How sad! The father has to kill his daughter. You would have died sooner or later so now was the best time. Poor Raphael, she cant do anything while you are dead."

"Who is poor? I guess you got the wrong idea. She is not dead. She just went to sleep so that I could awaken." Ouka stands up and says "I, Raphael will kill you."

"Raphael, you! Spare me! I have no enmity with you! Don't you want to be free from Ouka?" Wolfram says.

"I would never want to leave Mistress's body and she is the best vessel I have ever had. She is beautiful and young, a perfect vessel for me! If anyone tries to hurt her then I will surely kill him including you!" Raphael says before she starts running towards Wolfram to attack him.

While this happens, Castor runs with Teito in his arms through the Houburg Fort corridor. Suddenly, Kuroyuri and Katsuragi confront them smiling.

"Looks like your luck was not that much good today as you expected!" Katsuragi says smirking.

"Who are you to say that? A fortune teller?" Castor says.

"No, but I can say that you are going to die soon!" says Katsuragi.

There is so much happening here but the mystery still lies that who is that Brunette and why does she know Ayanami.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Me: How was it?  
Brunette: Will you reveal my identity soon? I think the audience is dying to know who I am!  
Me: Nope. I think the audience has already guessed who you are.  
Brunette: Oh yeah?  
Me: But there is a twist in the story! The mystery brunette's identity will be revealed in the next chapter. Sorry this is a short chapter! Please review!  
Brunette: I hope you don't make me a frog or caterpillar to bring in a twist.  
Me: My imagination is way better than yours!


	3. Chapter 3

A Descendant from Heaven  
Chapter 3: Back from the Abyss

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 07 Ghost but I own this fanfic so enjoy and review as much as you can! ^^  
By the way, Buckles in 07 ghost implies the weapon that Teito and Hakuren used during the priesthood exams.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You can't be her! She is supposed to be dead and I saw her body with my own eyes!" Ayanami panicked as he realized the identity of the brunette in front of him.

"Well, How do I put it? You are partially correct, Verloren but I am a little different." the brunette said.

"But you look exactly like Eve!" Ayanami said pointing at her face.

The brunette sighed and said "I know that. But unfortunately I am not Eve." Ayanami was puzzled by what she said. "Then who are you?" He asked.

"I am a prototype of Eve created by the Chief of Heaven. I was given her memories and her appearance. My name is Evergreen. I am a prototype created from the body of one of the five god assembly members. Do you know that woman's name?" the brunette said smirking.

"A prototype…from the body of a council member? Could it be…Armedera? The god of love and reproduction, Armedera?" Ayanami guessed.

"I am amazed you know." Evergreen said.

"Now, why were you created?" Ayanami's face darkens as he asked this.

"I was created to…..Eliminate you!" Evergreen said.

Frau who was standing behind Evergreen was hearing their conversation. Evergreen looked back at Frau and smiled. Frau gave her a signal indicating them to leave. They left Ayanami and flew away using their zaiphon. (Note: They were standing on a veranda).

As Frau and Evergreen were flying away they noticed the hawkziles the Church alliance had brought were all leaving. They started heading towards them.

They noticed Castor and Teito in one hawkzile as well. The hawzile came towards them and opened the windscreen to let them enter. As soon as Frau and Evergreen entered the windscreen was closed and they flew away.

"Is everyone ok?" Frau asked Castor who was flying the hawzile.

"No doubt about that!" Castor said and gave him the radioactive receiver. A voice came out of it.

"Hakuren and Labrador here!" The tired voice said.

"Its Hakuren!" Teito said in delight.

"Mistress is fine." Another voice responded.

"Is that Ouka?" Teito said confused.

"Nope, that's Raphael." Frau said.

"Did that clear all your doubts?" Castor asked Frau after putting the receiver back.

"There is one doubt I have still." Teito said "Who is she and why does she look like me?" and pointed towards Evergreen.

"That's kind of a long story! Ehehehehehe!" Evergreen said.

Teito looked puzzled by her answer.

"Lets talk after we reach the church, ok?" Castor said and looking at Evergreen suspiciously.

After a long and surprisingly a quiet journey to the church, they land inside the church grounds. Everyone leave their hawkziles and go inside the church dormitories to rest. While Teito, Hakuren, Ouka, Frau, Castor and Labrador go to the mass hall to report to the archbishop. After telling him everything including about Evergreen, the Archbishop asks the girl to define herself. Everyone hears her and is shocked to know who she is.

"That still does not explain why you look like me!" Teito said shockingly.

"You are actually a reincarnation of the Lady Eve." Evergreen said calmly to Teito.

"A reincarnation? Oh…of a girl?" Teito asked.

"That's what you are shocked about, Teito-kun?" Ouka asks rolling her eyes to Teito.

"It cant be helped anymore. Now I have to call the darn brat 'Darn Lady'!" Frau said smiling.

"Mind what you are saying, Perverted Bishop!" Teito said to Frau in anger.

"Hey Miss Evergreen, what is the god assembly?" Hakuren asked.

Evergreen says "Well, it is…."

Back at the Houburg fort, things were getting heated up. The emperor was found half dead in his chamber. Some officers took him to the infirmary as soon as they found him. The doctors said that Wolfram was severely injured and has gone into coma.

Hearing this news, all the high officers including Chief Commander Miroku and Ayanami were called for an urgent meeting.

"According to the reports, the church has formed an alliance with our princess Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg. They have also retrieved the two hostages, one is a bishop and the other is the vessel of Mikhail. The invasion has caused heavy damaged to the fort. Many of our officers have revolted and left with them. We are also short of ships and ammunition because of that." An officer reported.

"So, they have got both eyes in there hands now….we have underestimated them. How could your officers fail, Ayanami-kun?" Miroku said looking at Ayanami who was calmly sitting on one side with eyes closed facing the floor.

"We have no choice but to attack. We have to eliminate the church!" Miroku said.

"But the power of the Pope is the same as our Emperor!" An officer shouted.

"That's why recruit the Fyulongs as well! Recruit all the known warsfeil you know!" Miroku said and dismissed everyone.

As Ayanami was leaving, Miroku stopped him and said "If you are worried about Mikhail's vessel then don't worry. We will retrieve both Mikhail and Raphael's vessels alive." and left.

Ayanami walked towards his chamber. He looks at the floor and murmers "Teito Klein….."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: How was it?  
Evergreen: What a twist? I am not Eve!  
Me: Yep!  
Teito: What is this five god assembly?  
Me: It will be revealed in the next chapter!  
Teito: Does god assembly even exist in the anime? o_O  
Me: Nope. I created it! Armedera is a new character too!  
Teito: Great….=_=  
Me: Please review folks and the next chapter is coming soon and sorry I rushed the chapter again! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

A Descendant from Heaven  
Chapter 4: Heaven's Story

**Disclaimer: **Another chapter here! I do not own 07 ghost! Enjoy and Review please!

xxxxxxxx

"Well, what is the God Assembly?" Hakuren asked again.

"Its an assembly of gods, as you know there are three type of Heavenly Beings.  
1st are the Deities who are small local gods who grant peoples wishes.  
2nd are the Angels who act as messengers between the Human World and Heaven.  
3rd are the Gods who are given missions by the Chief of Heaven. These missions are not any mission but they are mission which relate to protect the world from some grave danger.  
There are 824 gods, each having unique abilities. They formed an assembly to look over the work of the 2 worlds.  
5 gods among them are selected to work directly under The Chief of Heaven. They are the strongest among the whole assembly.  
This is called the 5 god assembly.  
Armedera was one of these 5 gods who died recently in a mission. I was created from her as a prototype of Lady Eve." Evergreen explained.

"Verloren was a deity and so are the 7 ghosts. So, you can imagine how strong the god assembly is." Castor said.

"Then, why isn't the Chief of Heaven sending an assembly member to eliminate Verloren?" Ouka asked.

"It's the job of the 07 ghosts. By the way, the gods don't have time to spend killing a low level deity like Verloren." Evergreen replied.

"Such arrogance when the people are in danger…..?" Teito asked.

"That's just how the world is, darn brat." Frau said.

"We don't have time to chit chat now." Labrador says and looks through the window "because they are here."

Outside, several military ships invade the church grounds. Black Fyulongs guard the sky so no one can escape.

"Fyulongs! What do we do now?" Ouka asked terrified.

"Don't worry, we also have back up." Castor said and smirked.

From the deep cliffs that surround the church, flies out a huge number of pink fyulongs.

"What the….thats….!" Frau said.

"….Burupya's mother and her troops!" Teito completed Frau's sentence.

"Silhoutte and her troops agreed to help us. Its an all out war between the Church and the Military. We cant hold back!" the Archbishop said.

"Oh yeah! Time for some action!" Frau said as he smirked.

"No time to lose! Lets go!" Hakuren said.

Everyone hurried out. The Archbishop asks the three nuns Athena, Rosalie and Libelle, "Do you think we will win?"

"We have both Mikhail's and Raphael's blessings over us! No way we will lose!" All three answered together.

"Yes, indeed but still, our enemy has Verloren with them…." The Archbishop said.

Outside, inside the leibeidezile of the Black Hawks, Ayanami and his subordinates wait for there orders.

"Ne, Aya-tan…will we win this war? They have both eyes, ya know." Hyuuga asked. Ayanami kept a silent dark face and said "All I need to do is bring Teito Klein back….alive."

"Yeah! Action time" Hyuuga said.

xxxxxxx

Me: How was it?  
Teito: Short…  
Me: I know…  
Frau: No action yet!  
Me: In the next chapter there will! I promise.  
Frau: Don't forget your promise! :P  
Me: No I wont.


	5. Chapter 5

A Descendant from Heaven  
Chapter 5: Teito and Evergreen

xxxxxxxxx

Teito watched outside the window of his room as the war started. Airships blowing up each other, Hawkziles crashing after impact. "Was all this really necessary?" Teito asked himself.  
"They are all trying to protect you. You have to be strong. The time will come when you will have to go to the battlefield as well. Be ready for that." A voice echoed in his mind. It was Mikhail. "As long as Master has a strong will everything will be fine."

There was a big rush in the Church. Every Bishop changed into normal clothes and put on a coat with the symbol of the Church. They all rushed to the Hawkziles to enter the battle while the Nuns were either healing the injured Bishops or protecting the church. Many Nuns were creating a zaiphon barrier to stop the attacks from destroying the church.  
The main forces of the church were the Fyulongs. Many Bishops rode the Fyulongs and went into battle. Some Fyulong guarded the Church as well.

"Aya-tan…it seems like the Church is more organized than us. Our soldiers might not be able to handle them." Hyuuga said with a smirk "What do we do?"  
"We have to destroy the church from within. Somebody has to sneak in." Ayanami said with a dark expression.  
"But all of us are Warsfeils. They will know when we enter." Haruse said.  
"I will go!" Konatsu volunteers "Shuri will go with me. We both are humans. We can enter the church without anyone noticing."  
Kuroyuri asks "What about the barrier? If you break it they will know someone has entered."  
"Since those two are human so the Church will think they are normal soldiers and send some Bishops other than the 07 ghosts. I am sure Konatsu can handle them. Ne Kona-chan?" Hyuuga asked.  
"Who is Kona-chan? I suppose Lieutenant Hyuuga's theory is right." Konatsu answered.  
"Then you are ordered to enter the Church and do what you must. Destroy them from inside like the darkness that eats away light slowly from inside. Also, if you can, bring Teito back." Ayanami ordered.  
"Yes Sir!" Konatsu and Shuri said in chorus.

Back at the Church, the war is still on. Fyulongs continue to fight with the military Fyulongs.  
"Its time for me to go to the battlefield." Teito said to himself.  
" I will come with you then!" A voice said from behind.  
" Evergreen? You will come with me? Are you sure?" Teito asked surprised.  
"Yes. Now hurry up!" Evergreen said.  
They hurried out of the room. Evergreen ran ahead of Teito while Teito followed her.  
Suddenly Evergreen stopped. "I can feel the presence of outside forces." She suddenly started running towards the garden behind the Church.  
"Lets head towards the battlefield! The Bishops will take care of the invaders!" Teito shouted as he ran after her.  
"They aren't ordinary soldiers! They are Begleiters!" Evergreen answered.  
"But people will know if Warsfeils enter the Church unless…" Teito stopped.  
"They are humans." Evergreen also stopped.  
"Its Konatsu." Teito said.

"This going to be fun!" Frau shouted while riding his hawkzile. He beat every soldier that came at him.  
"Don't get carried away! Bishops are supposed to be caring!" Castor scolded Frau.  
"Let him go all out for once. He will be fine." Labrador said.  
"You will spoil him." Castor said to Labrador.  
"Less talking! More Fighting!" Frau shouted and headed towards more enemies.  
The Church was soon gaining an upper hand on the Military. The black Fyulongs were getting exhausted and some of them dropped to the earth.

While all this happened, Teito and Evergreen came face to face with Konatsu and Shuri at the back of the Church.  
"We meet again Teito Klein! Never thought we would see you so soon again." Shuri said.  
"Don't talk so arrogantly, Oak boy! I bet you can't even hold your sword properly!" Evergreen mocked Shuri.  
"How dare you!" Shuri charged right towards Evergreen with his sword unsheathed.  
"Stop Shuri! Don't be hasty!" Konatsu screamed.  
As soon as he tried to attack Evergreen, she kicked him without any effort to the dustbin. Teito and Konatsu sweat dropped at Shuri's stupidity.  
"I guess it my turn. Get ready you two." Konatsu said while unsheathing his sword.  
Teito did not have his buckles with him so he awakened Mikhail. Evergreen took out her sword. Konatsu was surprised at Teito who could now awaken Mikhail as he wished.  
"You have improved." Saying this Konatsu charged towards them. Evergreen jumped and attacked from above while Mikhail stopped his attack with a barrier.

"Aya-tan, things did not turn out the way we wanted it to. What do we do? Shuri is useless and Konatsu cant fight with Mikhail and Eve alone." Hyuuga said.  
"Activate RCCA. Put it at level 15. That will be enough to control Raphael." Ayanami ordered.  
"Yes Sir." Hyuuga replied.  
"What is the RCCA?" Kuroyuri asked Katsuragi.  
"Raphael Complete Control Activation is a special process where a prototype of Raphael which has already been created is used to control the real Raphael. This way we will be able to use Raphael to fight Mikhail and Evergreen." Katsuragi answered.

Back at the church, Ouka gets affected by this prototype and faints. Her servants try to pick her up and put on the bed.  
"Are you okay, Ouka-sama?!" Kikune, her servant asked.  
Suddenly Ouka wakes up, her eyes are blue. Raphael has been awakened. She throws the servants away and leaves the room. She heads towards the back of the Church where Teito and Evergreen are fighting Konatsu.  
Konatsu keeps attacking again and again but Evergreen keeps pushing him away. Mikhail also attacks rapidly. Konatsu gets exhausted but keeps on fighting. He charges towards Mikhail but Evergreen intervenes and is about to slash him when Mikhail pulls Evergreen back just in time before she would have been slashed by Raphael's attack.  
"Ouka?" Teito says shocked.  
"Orders must be obeyed. Bring Teito Klein back to the kingdom and defeat the fake Eve are my orders so I shall obey." Raphael said.  
"That's Raphael and somehow she is possessed." Evergreen answers.

xxxxxxx

Me: How was it?  
Raphael: My orders are to kill the author for making this stupid chapter.  
Me: What? But..!  
(Kaboom!)  
Mikhail: The next chapter is coming!...soon.


End file.
